Future
by Yamada Haru
Summary: Kiseki No Sedai bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama tidak berjumpa. Mereka sudah dewasa dan malah sudah menikah. Happy Reading!


**Future.**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

Kiseki No Sedai sebuah tim basket yang terkenal. Tapi sekarang para anggotanya sudah beranjak dewasa. Sekarang mereka sudah meniti karir tidak lagi berlatih basket.

Kuroko Tetsuya, salah satu dari tim itu melihat ponsel warna biru muda nya berdering pertanda pesan masuk.

"Eh? Akashi-kun mengajak semuanya berkumpul?" Gumamnya pelan sembari memandang layar ponselnya yang mendapat pesan dari sang mantan kapten kisedai.

"Sensei! Dia mengambil mainan lego ku!" Ucap seorang anak kecil dengan wajah cemberut.

Kuroko mengalihkan perhatiannya dan tersenyum kepada anak itu, "akan sensei tangani okay."

Kuroko Tetsuya sekarang berkerja di sebuah taman kanak kanak yang tak jauh dari tempat sekolahnya dulu, SMP Teiko.

Di tempat lain seorang pilot yang akan melakukan penerbangan membuka ponsel kuning miliknya.

"Eh? Akashicchi menyuruh kita semua berkumpul? Tumben sekali." Sang surai kuning itu sedikit terkejut mendapat pesan itu.

"Aku harus mengambil cuti kalau begitu ssu." Ucap Kise Ryouta, yang sekarang berkerja sebagai pilot.

Ya Akashi Seijuro mantan kapten semua Kiseki No Sedai itu mengirim pesan kepada mereka semua untuk bertemu di depan sekolah mereka saat SMP dulu.

Hari minggu ini semuanya diminta berkumpul bersama pada jam 7 pagi.

Aomine Daiki yang sedang istirahat di kantor polisi tempat ia berkerja mendapat pesan itu hanya menghela napas, "hn menyusahkan saja si merah pendek itu." Meskipun bilang begitu tetap saja ia akan datang.

Midorima Shintaro yang baru saja selesai menangani pasiennya membaca pesan itu juga, "tumben sekali nanodayo.. hm aku akan datang."

Murasakibara Atsushi sedang menghiasi kue tart untuk pesanan orang yang akan menikah nanti. Ia menghentikan perkerjaannya dan membuka ponsel berwarna ungu miliknya.

"Ne Aka-chin mengajak kita semua berkumpul? Hm baiklah." Ia berkata dengan nada malas.

Di hari yang telah di tentukan, satu persatu mantan anggota kisedai berkumpul.

Akashi, Kuroko, Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima dan Kise sekarang berada di depan sekolah SMP mereka.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu sejak pertandingan waktu dulu." Ucap Akashi sembari tersenyum tipis.

Aomine mengangguk, "ya sudah lama sekali."

"Jadi sekarang kalian melakukan apa?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Aku berkerja di rumah sakit nanodayo." Ucap Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Aku berkerja di Kaijou Airline ssu." Kise berucap dengan senyum sumringahnya.

"Aku melanjutkan perusahaan ayahku." Ucap Akashi.

"Polisi... membantu orang itulah perkerjaanku." Ucap Aomine dengan percaya diri.

"Membantu apa ssu ka? Kau kan malas ssu." Ucap Kise.

"Oi kau mau ku masukkan kedalam penjara hah?!" Ucap Aomine sembari menendang perut Kise dan membuat Kise kesakitan.

"Hidoii ssu! Aominecchi!"

"Aku berkerja di toko kue." Ucap Murasakibara sembari memakan maibou nya.

"Kau sendiri berkerja dimana Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi.

"Aku berkerja di taman kanak kanak." Ucap Kuroko dengan senyum tipis

"Wah perkerjaan mu pasti menyenangkan ssu!" Ucap Kise antusias.

"Ah yah begitulah... menyenangkan sekali rasanya." Ucap Kuroko mengingat murid murid disana.

"Apa kalian sudah punya pasangan ssu ka? Atau sudah menikah ssu ka?"

"Tentu saja.. aku sudah menikah dengan wanita yang ku cintai." Ucap Akashi.

"Hee?! Siapa itu?!" Ucap Kise nampak antusias.

"Ada, dia kenalan ayahku namanya Kazume Neiko, kebetulan ia sekretaris di kantorku." Ucap Akashi menampilkan senyum lembutnya mengingat sang istri dirumah.

"Wah tak kusangka Akashi-kun sudah menikah omedetou." Ucap Kuroko.

"Terima kasih Tetsuya, kau sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya balik Akashi.

"Aku... ju-juga sudah menikah." Ucap Kuroko pelan.

"A-apa?! Kurokocchi sudah menikah?!" Kise terkejut sembari mendekati Kuroko.

Wajah Kuroko merona merah, "a-ah ha'i dia gadis yang anggun dan baik hati, aku kenal dengannya saat ia mengantar adiknya yang bersekolah di tk ku."

"Wuaah kalian berdua manis sekali ssu!" Ucap Kise dengan mata berbinar.

"Yang lain bagaimana ssu ka?" Tanya Kise dengan nada jahil.

Wajah Midorima sudah memerah sedangkan Murasakibara hanya cuek dan membuka bungkus maibou yang lain.

"Jangan bertanya kepada yang lain dulu, kau sendiri bagaimana Ryouta?" Ucap Akashi sembari melirik Kise.

"A-aku tentu saja sudah menikah.. masa aku yang tampan begini tidak ada yang suka." Ucap Kise sembari menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

"Mana ada wanita yang suka dengan pria berisik sepertimu!" Ucap Aomine membalas perkataan Kise yang tadi.

"Tentu saja ada ssu! Ia pramugari di pesawatku dan sekarang ia adalah istriku.. ah aku jadi menrindukannya." Ucap Kise sembari membayangkan wajah istrinya sendiri.

"A-aku juga sudah menikah 2 bulan yang lalu." Ucap Midorima tiba-tiba.

"Wah pasangan baru ssu!" Kise bersiul menggoda Midorima yang sudah merona seperti kepiting rebus.

"Urusai Kise!" Ucap Midorima.

"Aku sudah punya pasangan... maibou pasanganku." Ucap Murasakibara dengan wajah tanpa dosa mengatakan itu.

"Itu hanya makanan Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko berkata dengan wajah datar.

"Tapi aku menyukai maibouku." Ucap Murasakibara sembari memeluk sebungkus maibou miliknya.

"Hn terserah padamu saja." Ucap Akashi menghela napas.

"Oi kau hitam jangan diam diam saja, kau sudah punya pasangan belum! Ah aku tau kau pasti tidak ada yang punya kan ssu." Ucap Kise menertawai Aomine.

Aomine langsung menjitak kepala Kise, "kau baka! Tentu saja aku sudah punya istri.. mana mungkin aku yang eksotis ini tidak laku!"

"Kalau begitu siapa pasanganmu ssu ka?"

"E-etto dia uhm ehm.." Aomine mengusap ngusap lehernya dengan kikuk.

"Siapa ssu ka? Bilang saja kalau tidak ada!"

"Tentu saja ada!" Ucap Aomine dengan wajah yang memerah seperti Midorima.

"Lalu siapa orangnya?" Ucap mereka semua berbarengan mengintograsi Aomine.

"Etto.. dia-" baru saja Aomine akan berucap seorang anak kecil dari kejauhan memanggil ayahnya.

"Papa!" Ucapnya sembari berlari. Anak itu berambut biru tua dan kulitnya berwarna cokelat.

"Mirip dengan Aominecchi ssu." Gumam Kise.

Benar seperti dugaan Kise, anak itu langsung memeluk Aomine begitu sampai padanya.

"Kau sedang apa disini... anak kecil yang nakal." Ucap Aomine sembari mencubir hidung anak itu dengan pelan.

"Daiko!" Ucap seorang perempuan dengan tergesa gesa berlari kearah mereka.

"Eh? Itu Momoicchi ssu!" Ucap Kise.

Momoi mendekat dan langsung menggendong anak itu, "kau tidak boleh bermain sebelum minta izin sayang.. mama khawatir."

"MAMA?!" Mereka langsung terkejut ria dan menoleh kearah Aomine.

"Etto..yah aku dan Satsuki sudah menikah dan itu adalah anak kami Daiko namanya." Ucap Aomine.

"Tak kusangka kau menikah dengan Momoi-san." Ucap Kuroko .

"Mereka sudah punya anak.. aku saja belum ssu!"

"Mereka mendahului kita semua." Ucap Akashi.

"Ah ada kalian rupanya hisashiburi!" Ucap Momoi dengan senyuman manisnya

 **THE END**

 **Hai apa kabar readers?**

 **Bertemu lagi dengan cerita saya ehehehe semoga kalian suka .**


End file.
